When The Tigers Broke Free
by Riley S. Madison
Summary: (Review Please!) An Adventure by Riley S. Madison [CHAPTER 3 Complete]
1. Part 1: A moon

When The Tigers Broke Free  
  
An Adventure By: Riley S. Madison  
  
We are now five miles away from the mining planet B59. Being full on rations and supplies from our last stop we sit in Idol aboard the drop off ship. Grunswick and Hopps have adapted nicley to the small living quaters quite nicley. As for Jordan he sits alone in a dark corner of the loading bay next to the weapons cache. Adjacent from him is Wrigley or wallburg. His nick name originates from his nasty habit of chewing Wrigley gum out of  
order. Next to him sits Weatherbee, a scrawny little complex is he. The best medic I hae ever seen thou. Then we have Medford and Malcolm the two pilots. Finally toiling away at a smart gun in the machine room out of site is Gage our synthetic. An old one at that too. He usualy fixes rather then brakes. We are Mercinaries part of an order asked by some sort of probe team. I would not usually jump at anything more than half a mile out of the galaxy but at 500 currency a day I cannot resist. Than again my one motto  
has always been the higher the pay the higher the stake.  
  
"Dying is not the problem. However, dying poor is". Weatherbee said full of his strange enthusiasm and misplaced excitment. "Well than if thats  
the problem we will not have to worry. We sit Idol for a half a day and  
travel while the evening sky is still kissing the sun goodbye!" Hopps praised displaying his trademark coin flipping. "If ya doont stap flipen that coin Aye ripp ya off while ya slip" Grunswick said grabbing the coin and tossing it in the waste. It was true if not noticed by now that we are all from Europe. A lapse of fortune if not hard to beleive. " There she is boys a real mine" we came to a beautiful sphere shaped crystal with many moons surrounding it. About fifteen I could count at best and all with a strange glow. The area which our little ship travled through had a feeling of deep space with the soft curls of the edge of the Milkyway. "I do not  
think it is logical for us to begin the search without a report to the agency. Once we reach the atmosphere all contact will be impossible" Gage  
said putting a strap on the gun. "We can't the authorities already now about the pulse rifles why let them see the smarty or the grenades" I said "or the synthetic". Jordan said letting a hardy puff on his cigarette out.  
I just nodded agreeingly and Gage just blankly stared.  
  
We moved slowly threw space with little a problem I took time to study the  
many moons. Some of them had lights I was not sure if they had citys on them or not. Everyone was at workexcept wriggley who kept on checking his rifle. He had a habait of being clingy to hardware. He was always a little strange. He is the oldest of us at the ripe age of fourty. Everyone else sits in their twentys including me. My name is Jacob and I am captain of these men all unique in their own way. Weatherbee is always happy and full of cheer. Grunswick and Hopps are the best of friends who both listen to  
rock. Malcolm and Medford are always arguing over something like a map. Jordan, well Jordan dosen't talk to much but when he doe's it's buisness as  
usual. Gage is a useful tool or thats what Jordan says.  
  
"What the hell the ship won't stand Idol" Malcolm said atending to some red lights on the panel. "Shit! where being pulled in, damn it! I told you not  
to fly to near the atmosphere" Medford said pulling a lever. "Get the weapons out of the locker and put them in the pods" Jordan said flickering out his cigarette. "What the hell are you doing?" I inquired grabbing his wrist. "Where sending out a destress beacon we can't have the USMC hanging  
around here with Illegal weapons" Jordan said hitting a button. The  
control panel opened and every body shoved the pulse rifles, grenades,  
smartgun, and the synthetic inside the space pod. "Gage when you get to earth I want you to put on your beacon so we can find you make sure your well hidden" I said stuffing a pulse rifle into his arms. "Okay" he coldly replied. Thank god I caught Weatherbee with a load full of pistols "no!" I  
quickly replied. "We can have those we just can't have military power. "Okay capin" he happily replied putting the box down. "Okay everyman gets a pistol and two clips" I said passing them around. "Launch?" Malcolm asked with his finger tips on the pod button. "Launch!" I said nodding. Malcolms  
hand went down on the button and a noise like air escaping from a fire extinguisher echoed outside. A glowing ball brighter then the moons started to slowly make it's way towards B59. "Attach to one of those moons" I said pointing to a dark one. "Everyone to the cryo room we should be under only  
about two months atleast" my mind suddenly painfully flashed. "Shit!" I  
muttered to myself. "We left them behind sir!" Hopps said with  
disapointment in his eyes.  
  
"Damn it all!" I said throwing my hands in the air. "We will have to  
camp out we have six months worth of food" I said to Hopps. "We are now detaching towards a moon" Malcolm said turning back. "Alright once we test the atmosphere we leave the ship if it dosen't have a buzzy then we do not leave the ship" Jordan ,my second in command said. "Distress beacon sent" Medford said wheeling his chair to a radio. "I rally do hoit this when we  
have to do this" Grunswick said putting his pistol in a holster of his belt. "It's better than dying is'nt it?" Jordan said putting on his helmet. "Those lags are slower than shit during R&R season" Weatherbee said loading his pistol. "I hardly think we are going to need those" Jordan said. "We probably will you heard storys of the Alien that attacked a cargo ship".  
"Rubbish nothing but shit the marines tell us so we don't go ragging on  
their jobs".  
  
"Find us a proper landing zone now" Medford said to Malcolm. We where now close enough to see the surface a city could be seen. "Civillization maybe we won't have to land" I said hopefully. "I don't know but I can see  
a landing zone from here. I looked and to saw a big circle with yellow lighting. Next to it stood a buzzy spewing out it's fresh oxygen. "When we land our excuse is we are a cargo ship for the USMC" Medford said opening the cargo hatch. "We can pretend our provisions are the cargo. As for the  
Marines well I'll get working on sending a cancel". "Damn it!" I said throwing down my helmet. "We sent the synthetic and all the weapons away for nothing. "Are oo kidden tha por authorities would have our arse handed to us" Grunswick began to unload his pistol. "Besides we might not have to land anyways. We may have to dock on one of the receivers to gain the ships  
balance but thats it. A click noise came from the corner. "I don't know about you but if I see anything suspiciopus I'll shoot it!" Wriggley said. "Exactly!" Jordan said pointing to him "I don't want to lose another hand. Jordan itched his wrist you could see where the synthetic skin left just a crack so you could see the metal. He lost when a Marine tried to challenge  
him the Marine took his hand and Jordan took his life.  
  
Malcolm flipped a switch and the drop off slowly headed towards the mysterious city.  
  
Author's Note: I do not own Aliens or have created any background or equipment either. Only the characters and their complexes are mine all mine everything else belongs to Fox. Trust me if I owned it this would be an awesome movie with Swartzineagger playing the narrator. No Dinero well bye bye  
  
PS. REVIEW!!!!!!!! 


	2. A Look At Hell

When The Tigers Broke Free  
An: Adventure by: Riley S. Madison  
  
Chapter 2: A look Into Hell  
  
"Three miles and closing" the cold metalic screen replied to Medford. "Okay begin atmosphere testing type J5 please" Malcolm said typing in some figures. "Okay sir we should be at the moon in another minute. We just need to probe for oxygen. If there is any then a buzzy must be set up" Malcolm said to me in a orderly manner. "Okay increase the speed I want to know for sure whats out there. Jordan bring up the telescope." I said to Jordan who was toying with his metal hand. "Yes sir" he said snubbing yet another one of his fag's out. Jordan began to hit a punch of buttons near a metal counter top where we draw our morning cofee. Soon a large metal object would project from the left side about 25 feet. It aloud us a large view about as far down as the tops of buildings from out side the atmosphere in other words far.  
  
"Aye think it's soyf to say we areeee clear frooom ani entellegance officers" Grunswick said in his deep scottish voice. "Were not looking for that" I said slumping down next to Medford. I could now see the world more clearly. Definetly lights but know sighn of movment and no welcolm signals either. "Atmosphere comes back as oxygen!" Hopps said reading from a green screen next to Malcolm. "Excellent!, Jordan look to the north of the planet whats that area with a big glowing ball" I said. It was quite large maybe a tower or point of high population. "Sirrr may aye ask what are we hare far" Grunswick said putting on his glasses. A nice touch to his character if I may say so my self. He was are best sniper yet he was lame in the eyes. "We want to make sure non of these infamous creatures are here to suck out are brains!" the room broke out into laughter all except Weatherbee. "Hey you would be catious too if you heard what I heard" he said angirly. "Theres proof what about that prision with brits like us one of those things did that. "All rubbish" I said flapping my hand at him "an american liutenant went awol and shot them all. The agency gave clear proof". "ha! the agency is just covering up" he said pointing at the agency logo imprinted on one of our stolen hand guns.  
  
"Whatever" I said turning to Jordan "Is that telescope been matched at the proper trajectory" I said with ergency in my voice. " Yes sir I think it's a tower of some sort dosen't seem to be anything moving around thou" he said passing the scope to me. It was a tall tower with many lights all around it sat piles upon piles of flats, probably for the workers. Nothing was moving all cars where parked and not a monerail was speeding on by. "Nothing!, nothing at all!" I said turning to Jordan. "Well what do you want me to do about it" he said with annoyance in his voice. "I want you to stop being a wise ass and help me think" I said. "Damn it your suppost to be the second in command here!" I said leaving the pilot area and going towards the pantery for cofee. "If you to would stop bickering I want to know what we will do about the synthetic" Wriggley said grabbing a energy bar from the cabinet. "I don't know" I said shrugging my shoulders and pouring some coffee. "Well I think...." Wriggley was about to say more but Jordan rudley cut him off. "Your not paid to think your paid to pull the trigger". "Shut up Blanks!" Wriggley said making an angry face. "You will call me as either Jordan or sir. You have no right to call me that". "This is'nt your damn Marine Core this is an army of criminals and exisles your rank means nothing" Wriggley said walking away to the cargo room. "Damn him!" Jordan said walking to the scope controls. "Permission to close scope!" he said turning his head towards me. "Go ahead " I nodded.  
  
The scope came back with a clanking noise on each section slowly withdrawn into the saftey of the ship. "Okay I want the cruiser ready where gonna try for the top of that landing pad" I said to Malcolm. "All people to locker room lock and load" Malcolm said over the intercomm. There came an assortment of foot stomping as all but the two pilots suited up. We left the comfort of sneakers and fitted ino the sterness of combat boots. traded bare scalp for helmets and caps. T shirts for flak jackets we wanted to create the illusion of being normal everyday MC cargo personnel. We looked and acted the part as we have had to do this standard procedure every once and awhile. All we had was our handguns and the two clips for each man. As soon as we where fixed up I went to the pilot area. "Okay! penetrate atmosphere" I said to Medford who in turn shifted the drop off ship into the artifical atmosphere. "Be careful if we hit anything Gage is'nt around to fix it!" I said decreasing the speed a little.  
  
"Jordan move the men to the hull and load them into the car" Jordan nodded to this command and started to shout. "Everyone to the rover!" once evryone was properly exited I gave my final commands. "Okay just park it and wait in on the pad we should be only 25 minutes or more depending on what the problem is" I said. Of course we had problems we kept on getting sucked in and a rescue team was coming in two months. "Okay sir me and Malcolm will take chance to fix the century guns" he said getting up and going to the cargo. "I'll land us and open the hatch" Malcolm said sternly. I nodded and left thank god we had a license for the century guns they may not have fit with Gage.  
  
Little did I know we would need every weapon imaginable Illegal or not  
  
Author's Note: Once Again I do not own Aliens or Fox. Oh how I wish I did  
  
Ps: REVIEW! I LOVE THEM 


	3. A Deep Cold

When The Tigers Broke Free  
An Adventure By:Riley S. Madison  
  
Chapter 3: A Deep Cold  
  
"A world so cold should not be docked on" Weatherbee said lighting up a smoke. Cold it was it was already at 13F and we had just entered the atmosphere. "I always hate it when routine turns sour" Wriggley said twirling his combat knife on the metal table. He seems to be on his six stick of gum. We always have gum stocked just for Wriggley. You see Wriggley has one problem ,anger, and the only way to occupie it is by letting him chew gum. Rumors or maybe facts have been going round for years that he has killed more than a hundred men. But I try not to think about that to much. Wriggley is a nice fellow after all.  
  
Jordan has always had a personel dislike for him. Than again Jordan has a personnel dislike for everyone. "Aye am freezin ma arse off hare!" Grunswick said putting on his camo over jacket. "Turn on your temprature controls and be quiet" I said to him sternly. Grunswick nodded knowingly and flipped a switch on his jacket so it would warm him. "Sir!" Jordan shouted from the cargo hull "Temprature dropped another 3 degress sir!" he said looking around. "Why did'nt we put heat in the cargo hull?" he asked angirly. "Because I could only afford the living quaters" I said coming out the back of the rover. "We mightest well be in cryo for god sakes!" Weatherbee said turning up his coat a bit.  
  
"Landing in 1 minute!" Malcolms voice called over the loudspeaker. "Okay everyone in the rover Wriggley your driving!" I called out taking my seat in the rover. "Aye sir!" he said taking seat at the drivers seat. "Hopps!" I called to the corner of the cargo room. "Yes sir!" he said running over to me. "When we land open the cargo hull door than grab a seat. "Yes sir!" he said getting out to the glass control booth. I took anbout five minutes more before we landed. Technical trouble Malcolm said. But we touched down. Their was something strange about the place it was cold and empty but we figured it was late and this was probably a shut down pad. Not to much trouble for parking on a shutdown pad. Only about a fifteen credit fine just about.  
  
We had not yet left the ship yet instead we decided to stay in it for a night until day break. Inside the quaters higher up on the ship we all sat around a table. With a neon lamp emitting a white almost purpilish glow. It casted weird shadows on all of our faces. Some where at the table except for Hopps and Wriggley who were down stairs cleaning the century guns some more. We where smoking cigars and playing cards the usual when there is nothing to do in deep space. "So Weatherbee tell me more about these aliens" I said raising the pot to two dollars. I did'nt really want to here about them it was just something to talk about. "Well I'm glad you asked you see their said to be eight feet tall and have acid for blood" he said making a shadow puppet against the wall of what it may look like. "Where did you here that?" Medford said raising the pot to six.  
  
"It dosen't matter where I heard it I'm telling you Liutenant Ripley and the others saw what they saw. "Rubbish!" Grunswick said snubbing out  
the remainders of a cigar. "Those yanks haf oways bein kind o crezy" he said making the screw lose gesture. "Yeah wheatherbee he's got a poin she  
was under cryo for a long time who knows what could have messed her up. What kind of chemicals seeped threw the craks in here skull" Malcolm said filling his glass with a pitcher off beer. "It dosen't do anything I was  
under cryo for twelve years once I was fine" he said pointing his thumb into his chest. "Are you sure!" Malcolm said. The room errupted into hardy full blown laughter. "Whatever!" Weatherbee said throwing down his cards. "Fold" I said. Soon after so did everyone else. It wasn't a bad game I lost  
six gained twelve all in all a good night.  
  
I checked my seasons watch Artic time. Thats why it was so cold I thought to my self as I nodded off to sleep.  
  
Authors note again!!!- same thing as before  
  
PS. REVIEW!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
